Io Tu E Noi
by NayaRiveraTiAmo
Summary: Quinn e Brittany stanno insieme da un mese, Brittany ha un segreto, è nata con l'apparato genitale maschile invece di quello femminile, dopo un mese Brittany decide di confessarglielo e Quinn non la prende bene, ci penserà Santana a consolare Brittany. Spero vi piaccia, fatemi sapere ;-)


Brittany Prov:

Stasera Diró a Quinn il mio segreto, la porterò fuori a cena, merita di sapere dopo un mese anche se ho paura della sua reazione, sono quasi le 20 e sono sotto casa di Quinn, le scrivo un sms.  
A Quinn: Sono già giù che ti aspetto .

From Quinn: ora scendo .

Dopo 2 minuti la vedo scendere, porta un abito a fiori corto, è stupenda.

"Ciao sei bellissima" le dico stampandole un bacio sulle labbra.

"Anche tu" risponde sorridendo "dove mi porti?" Chiede impaziente.

"Mmm sorpresa" Rispondo mettendo in moto e sorridendole.

Arriviamo davanti la Bel Grissino scendo e vado ad aprirle la porta, al ristorante chiedo il tavolo a nome Pirce e il cameriere ci scorta al tavolo, iniziamo a parlare del più e del meno davanti ai nostri piatti, finita la cena andiamo a casa sua.

"Ti devo parlare" le dico con sguardo impassibile.

"C'è qualcosa che non va?" Chiede con sguardo impaurito.

"No è che devo confessarti una cosa" rispondo.

"Dimmi ti ascolto"

"Io sono nata con un problema, il fatto è che sono nata con l'organo genitale maschile invece di quello quello femminile"

"..."

"Quinn di qualcosa" dico io agitata.  
"Che devo dirti?spero sia uno scherzo perché è di cattivo gusto.

"No è la verità" dico abbassando lo sguardo.

"Io non posso tollerare questa cosa a me non sta bene mi dispiace ma mi fai schifo"

"Mi stai lasciando?" Chiedo con le lacrime agli occhi.

"Si mi dispiace ma non ce la farei" e detto questo esce dalla macchina lasciandomi in lacrime, dopo 5 minuti metto in moto e torno a casa.

Prov Quinn.

Non ci credo, ha un organo genitale maschile, devo chiamare Santana.

San: pronto Quinn?

Io: ciao Sanny ho bisogno di parlarti.

San: dimmi tutto bionda.

Io: potresti venire qui?

San: certo dammi 15 minuti. È con questo chiude la chiamata.

Passano 20 minuti e il campanello suona.

"Ciao Sanny" le dico abbracciandola.

"Ehy Q che c'è?

"Devo raccontando una cosa" le dico invitando la ad entrare, le spiego tutto quello che è successo.

"Non ci credo tu hai lasciato Brittany solo per questo?non ti credevo così meschina Lucy"  
"Mettiti nei miei panni, tu cosa avresti fatto?" Gli chiedo.

"Di sicuro non l'avrei lasciata, io non ho parole, ora vado pensaci, se tutti fossero come te quella povera ragazza resterebbe sola a vita" detto questo esce dal mio appartamento, io non ho voglia di pensarci, mi infilo il pigiama e vado a letto.

Prov Brittany.

Mi sono svegliata e sono andata al solito bar a fare colazione, prendo il solito cappuccino e brioche, mi siedo e mi metto a fissare lo schermo dell'iPhone sperando in un messaggio di Quinn.

"Ciao Brittany" alzo lo sguardo e davanti a me vedo Santana, Dio se è bella, è la ragazza più bella che abbia mai visto, se non fosse che l'ho conosciuta tramite Quinn ci avrei fatto un pensierino.

"Ciao Santana" le rispondo abbozzando un sorriso.

"Ho saputo mi dispiace, Quinn è una stupida"

"Grazie" dico in imbarazzo dato che suppongo sappia della mia condizione.

"Posso sedermi?" Mi chiede.

"Certo" rispondo.

"Come stai?só che è la domanda meno opportuna però.

"Tranquilla, beh per fortuna non l'amo se no sarebbe stato peggio, la cosa che mi fà stare più male è il fatto che lei non ha accettato questa mia condizione di conseguenza ogni volta che confesserò questa cosa tutti mi respingeranno" confesso abbassando lo sguardo.

"Non dire così, non tutti sono così superficiali insomma io e Quinn siamo migliori amiche ma quando me l'ha raccontato io mi sono arrabbiata non è giusto che solo per questo ti abbia lasciato, io non mi comporterei mai così" mi dice sorridendo e una speranza si accede in me, insomma lei mi piace da tanto.

"Grazie mille lo apprezzo" gli rispondo.

"Figurati è la verità" mi risponde facendomi l'occhiolino, e il cuore inizia a battermi all'impazzata.

"Ora devo andare a lavoro spero di rivederti preso" mi dice regalandomi un sorriso.

"Certo, ascolta mi lasci il tuo numero, così, mi sei simpatica e potremmo chiacchierare altre volte" la vidi con uno sguardo serio, forse stava pensando se era il caso o no.

"Certo dammi il telefono" mi disse con un sorriso e io mi sciolsi, gli diedi il mio telefono e lei scrisse il numero.

"Ciao a presto" disse e io ricambiai salutandola con la mano.

Gli mandai subito un messaggio, si era nominata "San ;-) " con l'occhiolino, che cosa carina.

A San ;-): Ehy grazie di tutto questo è il mio numero. Britt

Attesi la risposta che non tardó.

From San ;-):Figurati a presto un bacio

Oddio mi ha mandato un bacio, dio quanto è perfetta, infondo la rottura con Quinn non è stata male se mi ha fatto avvicinare a Santana, ho una cotta per lei da quando Quinn me la fatta conoscere ma non lo mai detto a nessuno mi sembrava ingiusto nei confronti di Quinn ma ora è tutta un'altra storia !


End file.
